


Love's Sorrow

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Keith (Voltron) is a pining mess, Sick!Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: 'And everything I saw, everything I felt, the world around me took on color in a way I never knew it could.'Keith Kogane had never believed in love. He always thought it was a trivial and useless thing. That is, until he met her and she knocked his world around and changed him for good.





	Love's Sorrow

_And everything I saw, everything I felt, the world around me took color in a way I never knew it could._

Keith was never one to socialize. He preferred to sit quietly without being bothered, occasionally overhearing a comment about him being emo. He would just scoff and shrug it up because he didn't have time to be bothered by small words like that. 

His daily life was the same everyday, wake up, eat, take the bus to school, not pay attention in class, go home, eat and sleep. Oh, and feed the cat. It was a routine that he had found himself doing daily, and it was so...boring but strangely comforting. He was never the one for change.  
In a sense, his life was dark. Until he met her.  


* * *

He groaned as he stared at the board, his hair falling in his eyes. 

_God this class makes me want to fucking die._

"And for this project, you will each have groups and I will allow you to work with whoever you want."

_Wait what project? Partner? What?_  
Instinctively he looked at Shiro, who was looking at the class clown Lance and who he assumed to be Katie Holt. Well, more known as Pidge. 

____

Lance. He was the idiot that was in most of his classes who liked to fool around in class and over flirt with everyone. Also his rival in a sense? Hunk, he was that dude that always brought homemade lunch to not eat the crappy food and was always by Lance's side. 

____

Katie? She was the smartest girl that was in most of his classes. She was pretty and sassy, salty too. 

____

She was talking to Shiro and looking at him, Lance pouting. Eventually, Shiro waved him over and Keith reluctantly got up after glaring at a wall for five minutes. 

____

Upon seeing Keith, Lance raised and brow and smirked. "Well look who decided to join us, its Mister Emo!"

____

Keith glared at him and Shiro shook his head.  
"Lance, stop." "Fine. I'm giving him a nickname, how about mullet since he has a mullet?"

____

Keith subconsciously touched his hair, scowling. "It's not a mullet."  
Lance scoffed. "And I'm straight, why are you lying Mullet?"

____

Hunk cleared his threat and caught everyone's attention, Shiro thanking him for stopping what would have broken into heated bickering.  
"Pidge? You okay?"

____

Keith raised a brow at the girl in question, who was writing something furiously in a notebook.  
She snapped back into reality and looked up from the drawing in her notebook, glancing at all of them. "Yes?"

____

_She's cute. Wait what. Also what the hell is a Pidge?_

____

As if reading his thoughts she looked at him and nodded. "It's a nickname, don't judge."  
Keith shrugged. "Wasn't going to."

____

Pidge let out a small smile. "Good. You're Keith right? Nice to meet ya. Now what is this stupid project about?"

____

"Language."

____

She scoffed. "Shiro I am 19 you do not tell me what to do!"

____

Shiro gave a small smirk. "I'm 22. You're the baby here."

____

Lance shook his head. "My bufftastic friend, you're technically five."

____

Shiro's smirk faded and he gave Lance a look and Lance grinned cheekily while Pidge snorted. "He's right. Anyways, what's the project about?"

____

Lance shrugged. "Something about being creative and building something since this is robotics class. Pidge what exactly did the old guy say?"

____

She raised her hands exasperatedly. "That's why I asked you!" 

____

Keith smiled lightly, amused by her annoyance with Lance. Seems he wasn't the only fed up with his antics. 

____

Hunk intervened once again. "He said we had to invent some object like a robot or something and whoever had the best model it would be created in a real life size replica."

____

Shiro nodded. "That's right, thank you Hunk. Now anyone have any idea-" A hand slammed down on the table and they all jumped, Pidge grinning. "A huge fucking badass robot."  
Lance raised a brow and grinned. "Go on."

____

Pidge grinned. "Let's make a robot that has like removable parts and whatnot but it can do cool shit, you know what I mean?"

____

Hunk nodded. "I think I do."

____

Keith raised a brow. Maybe this group wasn't so bad. 

____

"But what would we call it?"  
They turned to look at Keith who just shrugged. "It has to have a name."

____

Pidge's eyes gleamed as she got an idea. "Voltron."

____

Keith shrugged. "I like it." Truthfully, he just wanted it to be named so they could move on.  
Lance snorted. "It sounds like an 80s cartoon show!"  
Keith scowled. "Got any better name?"

____

Lance looked to the side, annoyed. "Fine. How exactly are we building it though?"

____

Pidge shook her head. "Ladies please. I'll take care of the design and you guys help build it's simple."

____

Keith and Lance both raised a brow. "Ladies?"  
She smirked. "That's how you guys act."

____

Anyways class is over. See you fuckers around."  
Shiro groaned. "Language, Pidge." In response she stuck out her tongue before gathering her things and walking out of the class. 

____

Keith smiled, amused. This wasn't so bad.  


* * *

  
A week later, they had their design.  
Shiro looked at it, confused. "Why are there five lions?"

____

Pidge smacked her head with her notebook, looking dazed after putting it down. 

____

"Look Shiro, the idea was to be creative right?" "Right?" "So I figured, why not put five small robots together and create this huge robot? It's creative!"

____

Keith shrugged. "I like it."  
Lance rolled his eyes while throwing a ball up in the air. "You always say that."

____

"Got a problem with it?" "To be blunt? I have a problem with you." Keith scowled and Hunk groaned. "Guys we're in a library please chill."  
Pidge poked Keith in the ribs and smirked. 

____

"Are you gay for Lance or something?"

____

Keith choked on his spit and rapidly shook his head, Pidge bursting into laughter. "I'm joking man!"

____

He blushed a deep red and Pidge continued to laugh, Keith shaking his head and staring at the plans. 

____

"So how are we exactly building this?" "Like nyah." He stared blankly at her and she gasped. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS GOD YOU UNEDUCATED MEME FUCK!"

____

Shiro hissed at her to be quiet because they were in a library, Lance and Hunk looking over the plans. 

____

Keith raised a brow. "Sorry?"

____

Pidge patted his shoulder sympathetically. "We will educate you in the art of memes later."  
Keith shrugged. "Alright. But-"  
"Pidge-o, why are they lions?"

____

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I just told Shiro why? God does no one listen to me around here?"

____

Keith chuckled. 

____

Hunk looked over the plans and then at her. "So the lions can basically change to form this Voltron thing right?" "Thank you for actually understanding my plans other than questioning the robots form."

____

Lance gave her a look. "Please we did not ask for all this salt, contain your sodium chloride levels."

____

Pidge put a finger to her chin. "How about....no."  
Keith sighed. "So these lions. What colors would they be?"  
Shiro shrugged. "Why don't we just make them our favorite colors?"

____

Pidge opened her mouth before closing it again, looking into the distance. "'No. Let's make them based on the like earth and fire, you know."

____

She winced as she got up, stretching her back. "Well guys, I say we head on over home and meet up Saturday at my apartment to start building this shit."

____

Shiro nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

____

They left and Pidge glanced at Keith, pulling him aside. "I saw you looking at that book of yours full of cryptid drawings."

____

Keith's eyes widened. "Oh," he managed to choke out. 

____

She grinned. "They're cool. But wouldn't Mothman have bigger wings?"  
He scoffed. "Please. I drew them fine. It's Bigfoot that I'm stuck on."  
Pidge gave him a look. "He's basically a tall creature with big feet, how hard could that be to draw?"

____

He shrugged. "I don't know."

____

Pidge looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Crap I'm late! See you around uneducated meme fuck!"

____

He opened his mouth to protest but she was out of his sight before he could say another word. Great.

* * *

The next three weeks were a blur, and they all met up various times. Lance and Keith argued most of the time, Pidge teasing them and calling it 'a lovers spat.' That usually shut them up. 

____

Pidge and Keith also grew closer, and he would listen to her along with the others as she told stories about her classes with annoying professors and daily mishaps with Matt.

____

He would send her messages about theories, and the duo would often stay up late talking about cryptids, Pidge proving or disproving the theories. She would also listen to Keith's long rants about Mothman being real, something that if he was teased of by Lance was quickly shut up by a death glare from Pidge. 

____

The lions were each built with care, everyone getting one for themselves. Although Pidge said that each one had a special element, Lance just wondered if she had assigned each one of them a lion based on their favorite colors. 

____

Pidge was green, Keith red, Lance blue, Hunk yellow and Shiro was the black lion. 

____

Lance grinned one day as they were fixing up the lions and giving them details. "Imagine if we actually flew these! How cool would that be?"

____

Pidge snorted. "Pretty damn cool but what would we do?"

____

"Be the Defenders of the Universe duh." They turned to look at Shiro who just shrugged and smiled. "What? It's got a nice ring to it."

____

Pidge shook her head before wincing and unconsciously putting a hand up to her head, Keith raising a brow. "You okay?" "I'm fine, paint your lion instead of throwing the paint at Lance."

____

Hunk shook his head. "Will any day be uneventful?", he questioned as Lance and Keith threw paint at each other, Shiro groaning about how they were going to mess up the walls.

* * *

Pidge wasn't in any of her classes come the next day, and everyone but Shiro raised brows at that. 

____

"PIDGE? NOT IN CLASS? WHAT IS THIS?"

____

Shiro groaned. "Lance, she's human she's allowed to not come to class in a while."

____

"BUT BUT ITS PIDGE! OUR PIDGEON, OUR NERD, OUR GREEN BEAN!"

____

Hunk sighed. "He has a point, she never skips unless something came up."

____

Keith shook his head. "Then something came up, we shouldn't pry."  
Lance shook his head. "This isn't like her, I don't like this."

____

"Lance leave it be. She'll be back tomorrow. We'll just have to take notes for her."

____

Keith didn't worry so much, knowing that Pidge was responsible even though she was a mess, and that she would come to class the next day. 

____

She didn't come the next day. 

____

By now, he was starting to get increasingly worried. Everyone else was too because she normally didn't miss more than one day of class. 

____

Shiro sighed. "She's fine guys, Matt sent me a text that something came up and they're both not going to be on campus for at least a week."  
"That's not any better. Is she going to be back for us to finish painting the lions?"

____

"Hunk, buddy, my man, it's painting we can do her lion too if she doesn't come. Shiro she's okay though, right?"

____

Shiro put a hand to his head and sighed. "She's okay don't worry. Let's go."

* * *

True to her word, Pidge was back within the week and Lance practically hugged the living daylights out of her. 

____

"LANCE-CANT...BREATHE!"

____

He let go and she dusted herself off, regaining her composure and waving at the others. "I'm not dead."

____

"What do you mean you look dead." "I wish."  
She put her bag down and sat in her seat, poking Keith. "Did you guys finish painting the lions?"

____

Keith nodded. "We had to finish yours or else we'd be behind and yeah..." She laughed. "It's cool dude. Want to know why I picked the colors?"

____

Keith raised a brow. "Sure." "I picked them based off the colors you guys were wearing that day."

____

Lance popped his head between the two of them, grinning. "I CALLED IT! SHIRO, HUNK YOU TWO OWE ME TEN BUCKS. PAY UP."  
Shiro rolled his eyes and handed the money over, Hunk sighing and passing him the money. 

____

Keith smirked. "Shiro I never took you for a betting guy." Shiro shrugged. "Matt is a bad influence."

____

While they waited for the class to actually start Keith leaned over and nudge Pidge. "Huh?"

____

Keith looked at her. "You okay? You were gone for a week and it's not like you. Everything okay?"

____

She stiffened and nodded. "Everything's okay, something just came up, you know family issues and what not. Everything's okay though, so don't worry and shut up the professor just walked in."

____

She leaned back and stared straight ahead at the professor and Keith gave her a confused look before also turning forward, Pidge sighing. "But thanks for caring."

____

He turned to face her again and she had a small smile on her face, putting his nerves at ease. She was okay. She said it so it must be true.

* * *

It started with small details, small things that everyone noticed about Pidge. 

____

One was the way she broke out in a heavy sweat after running to get to her next class, more than usual. 

____

"You're wet." Pidge made a strange face and Keith's eyes widened. "NOT IN THAT WAY!"  
Lance cackled in the background while Shiro shook his head but hid the small smirk in his face, Pidge red in the face and Hunk looking confused. 

____

"I-I just ran so I'm obviously going to sweat, Emo."

____

Keith raised a brow. "You're sweating a lot though.'' "Yes it's called I never run so when I do I sweat a lot."

____

He put his hands up, surrendering. Lance snorted. "Sure you're not-" "LANCE."

____

Keith didn't want to worry, but there was something there that wouldn't leave him in peace.

* * *

They had all agreed to stay at Pidge's apartment  for the night to finish assembling the lions, everyone yawning.

____

Pidge stretched and winced again, Shiro raising a brow and she waved him off. 

____

"God how long have we been sitting here? I want and demand food!" 

____

Keith let out a huff of annoyance. "You can wait." "BUT I'LL DIE!"

____

Pidge groaned. "Lance, we'll order pizza or something."

____

Hunk put a hand up. "No no I finished my lion, I'll make something. I'm raiding your fridge Pidge." "Go ahead, wait I'll go with you there's some stuff in there that Matt needs."

____

She followed him, Lance sitting straight up and grinning. Keith didn't like it. 

____

"Soooo mullet." "It's not a mullet." "Whatever." He smirked and leaned closer, Keith raising a brow and glancing at Shiro. "Help."

____

Shiro shrugged and smiled, continuing to tinker with his lion.

____

"So Keith, my man, you and Pidge huh?"  
Keith's brows rose and his face flushed, and Shiro burst out laughing.

____

Lance grinned. "Don't deny it. You two are a thing yeah?"  
Keith furiously shook his head in an almost comical way. "No we're not we just talk!"

____

"Talk about how you're secretly a sucker for her right?" "SHIRO YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SIDE WITH HIM!"

____

Shiro laughed and joined Lance in teasing Keith before they heard a crash and a loud laugh that could only come from Hunk.  
"Should we-" "Probably."

____

They walked into the kitchen area and their mouths opened, their eyes wide as they stared at Pidge who was currently covered in flour.  
"Don't laugh," she growled.

____

Shiro suppressed a laugh and coughed. "What-what happened?" 

____

Pidge groaned. "I was trying, emphasis on trying, to help Hunk cook but the flour fell and..."

____

As if on cue Lance burst out laughing and Shiro hid his mouth with his hand, trying to conceal his laughter while the corners of Keith's mouth pulled into a smile to suppress his laughter.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH NOW IM SO KICKING YOUR ASS!" She stomped and Lance laughed harder, Shiro and Hunk joining too, because she looked like a baby when she stomped in the flour.

____

Keith grinned and pulled out his phone, taking a picture which resounded in the room.

____

The four turned to stare at him, the males with looks of horror on their face as Pidge's murderous glare and was that a slight blush on her face?

____

"WATCH YOUR MULETT KOGANE."

____

She dumped the remaining flour on his head, the others snorting with laughter at how Keith had flour all over him now. 

____

His eyes widened and then a dangerous smirk appeared on his face, Lance's eyes widening and Hunk cheered. "FOOD FIGHT!"

____

They threw the other ingredients at the each other, eggs cracking, escalating quickly. 

____

In the end they all laughed and ended up ordering pizza, cleaning up while waiting. One word for this experience: unforgettable.

* * *

Keith raised a brow as Pidge only stared at her pizza, tinkering with something in her laptop.

____

"Not eating?" She shrugged. "Egg yolk and flour fell in my mouth, so nah. Maybe later but you guys should eat before Matt comes and eats all of it."

____

Lance threw pepper at her, Pidge shaking her head and shaking her head to get it out of her hair. 

____

"Very mature, Lance." She only got a smirk in return.

* * *

Pidge wasn't much of a sleeping person, and they all knew that so it wasn't a surprise to Keith to find out that she wasn't asleep on the couch.

____

What was surprising was hearing the hushed whispers from the room that belonged to Matt.  
Keith shifts to hear better, being quiet as he hears Pidge going on a hushed rant, Matt retaliating and giving some pointed responses. Lance moved and kicked the table and just like that the whispers were gone. 

____

Pidge quietly entered the living room, sitting down on the couch with her computer on her lap, a grown etched on her features. 

____

Keith sat up and yawned. "You alright?" Pidge softly smiled. "I'm good, go sleep you emo boy."

____

Keith shook his head but did so as told, falling asleep quickly, being lulled to sleep by the sound of Pidge typing on her laptop. 

____

They all pretended to not hear the slam of the door in the morning from Matt as he mumbled an excuse of having to be out the door at seven in the morning on a Saturday. 

____

(They made up later.)

* * *

A week later and Voltron was almost ready, and Keith had almost forgetter about his worries until he noticed something else that was off about Pidge.

____

He had only noticed it now after they had walked from the library to her apartment, and it disturbed him. She flinched a lot, more than a cautious or anxious person. 

____

"You guys think Pidge is okay?" They gave him questioning looks, Lance scratching his head. "She looks okay?"

____

"I mean have you guys noticed that she's always flinching?"

____

Shiro looked to the side and mumbled an excuse about having to help Hunk with dinner, Keith raising a brow. 

____

"She's wearing way more hoodies now and she never takes them off despite how the temperature rises. I'm just saying it's  
suspicious." "People flinch it's normal, so our Pidgeon is A-okay! And she's probably going through that hoodie phase, it's normal!" He grinned and Keith shook his head. "I don't think so." Lance sighed. "If you don't believe me why don't you just ask her?"

____

"Ask me what?"

____

She came out from around the corner with her hands on her hips, a brow raised. 

____

Lance got up and slung an arm around her shoulders, Pidge flinching slightly and that did it. 

____

Keith got up and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "Pidge take off the sweater."

____

She tensed up and Lance looked at her with a curious gaze, raising a brow. "Why so tense?"  
"I'm not!" "Take it off." "Why should I?" 

____

Upon hearing the shouts, Shiro and Hunk both peeked around the corner, watching it all go down. 

____

"Are you hiding something?"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Then why worry about taking off your sweater?"  
"I don't want to take it off, Jesus fuck Keith!"  
"Take it off."  
"No."  
"Now."

____

His tone was intimidating and demanding, his steel gaze on her and she finally relented, taking it off and placing it to the side.  
Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at her arms, all bruised and purple. 

____

Keith walked over and held her arm in his hands, letting go however after he traced the bruise and saw her flinch. 

____

Lance gasped. "Pidge what the fuck happened to you?"  
She turned away and crossed her arms. "I fell."  
"One fall doesn't give you that many bruises Pidge."

____

She gave Keith an exasperated look and sighed. "Look I'm not perfect I fall a lot."  
Lance frowned. "So do I, but I don't have bruises the size of walnuts!"

____

Pidge groaned and put the sweater back on, Shiro shooting her a small knowing frown. 

____

"Look I bruise easily, don't worry guys I'm fine! Let's just get started on Voltron and eat something I'm starving."

____

Lance's frown lessened and he walked towards her, pulling her to the bathroom. "Come on we're fixing that right now."

____

Ointment was spread on her bruises and finally everyone felt at ease knowing that they would go away. 

____

Keith could only furrow his brows as he followed them to eat, one thing on his mind: what is she hiding from us?

* * *

When they asked Pidge to go out with them to watch a movie and eat, she refused.

____

Lance let out a frustrated sigh. "But it's that new movie you've been ranting about wanting to see all this week! And now that Voltron is finished we finally have a chance!"

____

Pidge smiled apologetically. "Sorry but me and Matt have shit to do later." 

____

"Language."  
"Shiro we've been over this."

____

He let out a small smile and Pidge grinned, turning around to face the other three. 

____

"What exactly do you have to do?"

____

"Important stuff, Hunk. Don't worry it's nothing bad, I swear."

____

She put up her hands and Hunk seemed satisfied. "Just be back for class in time tomorrow and don't get drunk."  
She mock saluted him, earning a grin from him. 

____

Keith stepped forward. "You've said no to going out for a majority of the week what gives?"  
Pidge looked to the floor and glared at the tiles.

____

"I have important stuff to do Keith, god, stop acting like I don't care about you guys because I would give anything in world to spend time with you guys-"

____

"Then what's holding you back?" "Keith-" "No Shiro!"

____

Shiro gave him a firm look and Keith stepped backwards, eyes still furrowed, not understanding anything.  
Pidge looked him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

____

He was taken aback at the steel gaze she wore, the intensity of her glare.  
"Yes."  
"Then let me do what I have to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

____

She waved and walked off, everyone confused as to what had happened in the space of a minute.

* * *

Later that night Keith found himself standing front of her apartment, knocking before hearing her come around the corner. 

____

They stood there, staring at each other and Keith opened his mouth. "Pidge I'm sorry. I was being stupid and-"

____

Just like that she ran into his arms and hugged him, her head buried in his chest. He felt her shaking and he became increasingly worried as she shook and said nothing.

____

He saw the tears in her eyes and soon enough she was crying, sobbing into his chest. He felt something inside him hurt, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her slender frame.  
She hugged him tightly, neither wanting to break the embrace. 

____

"I'm sorry too."  
"No I am I was being stupid. You have your reasons."

____

She sniffed and gave him a weak smile, making Keith red. _You're everything to me. OH GOD I LIKE YOU._

____

The sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he only cradled the tiny girl in his arms, wishing for the moment to never end.

* * *

A few days later, when Voltron was declared the winner, the group headed over to the nearest ice cream parlor. They were all still pumped with their adrenaline after winning the competition I mean, it's not everyday that you get a real life sized robot based on a model that you created!

____

Shiro ordered all their ice creams and Lance teased him. "Aw look Shiro really is the dad friend! He orders ice cream for us!"

____

Pidge snorted. "You should do it since Shiro is only roughly four and a half years old Lance."  
Shiro groaned and gave everyone their ice cream, all of them laughing. 

____

Lance grinned as he held his spoon midair. "Guys I think this calls for a movie night. And some drinks!"

____

Hunk shook his head. "Remember the last time you got drunk? You tried to bake cookies with a hair dryer."  
Lance shook his head regretfully. "I was so determined too."

____

Pidge let out a laugh and Keith snorted before noticing something was off with the girl. She looked paler than usual, and he saw how much effort it took her to actually let out a laugh. 

____

Weird. 

____

Lance raised a brow and smirked as he looked at her. "Pidge you're practically glowing today! Look at you!"  
Pidge gave him a look before continuing to eat her ice cream.  
"You dumbass it's called she looks as pale as a sheet."  
Shiro groaned. "Guys let's not argue for today. Pidge is fine, right Pidge?"

____

She nodded vigorously before smirking. "What's this? The great emo Keith Kogane actually cares about my wellbeing? Holy shit!"

____

Lance snorted. "How about holy quiznack like Professor Coran would say? What does it even mean?!"  
Hunk shrugged. "He's just a weird guy with a big mustache that is surprisingly on everyone's good side."  
Pidge nodded. "True."

____

Keith sighed. "You just looked pale and we don't want you getting sick. You all look so shocked about me being worried why...?"

____

Lance and Shiro grinned, both having smirks on their faces and Keith got why they made a big deal out of it. 

____

Before either of them could speak Pidge spoke up and stretched, grinning with satisfaction as she felt her neck let out a crack, making the others wince. 

____

"I say we just forget about it and head over to watch a movie and order a shit load of pizza."  
Lance grinned. "Pizza and a movie? Pidge, are you asking me out on a date?"

____

Keith felt something nag at him as he gripped his spoon harder, brows furrowing. Pidge's grin dropped and she shook her head. "No Lance it's not a date."

____

Shiro and Hunk both took a quick glance at Keith, who had pretended to look uninterested.  
Lance grinned as he saw the boy, and Pidge continued eating her ice cream. 

____

Oh boy. This was gonna be an interesting night.

* * *

Halfway through the second movie, they stopped paying attention and had started a pillow fight, Pidge cackling as she teamed up with Keith against the other three, climbing onto his shoulders and throwing pillows like a maniac while Keith fought the blush on his face as he helped her throw pillows. 

____

Eventually, they all collapsed and started laughing, Pidge grinning. "I can wipe that off the Bucket List."

____

Hunk raised a brow. "Bucket List? For what?"  
Pidge froze before smiling and shrugging. "It's nothing, really. Some things I want to do before I get old."

____

"You're 19." "SEE I'M OLD!" She waved her hands in the air exasperated, Hunk and Lance laughing. 

____

"You're older than Shiro." "EVERYONE IS OLDER THAN SHIRO!"

____

This only prompted all of them to laugh more and Keith just grinned as he saw Shiro pout, Pidge sticking her tongue out at him. 

____

Keith cleared his throat and Pidge turned to look at him, her grin still there against her flushed cheeks which were red from laughing.  
He mentally slapped himself for staring so long before he spoke up, his arms crossed. "What's on your Bucket List?"

____

Pidge stood up and grabbed a piece of paper from one of the various draws in the living room and placed it on the table.  
Shiro raised a brow as he inched forward, picking up the paper. 

____

"Eat the spiciest thing I can find, jump in a ball pit, beat Lance in a rap battle?" He stifled a laugh and Pidge looked to the side, looking at Keith who was just standing there amused. 

____

"Whatcha laughing at Emo?" "That you want to beat Lance at rapping." "I can do it!" He chuckled lightly and missed the way Pidge blushed before turning around. "What else is on the list?"

____

Lance grabbed the sheet from Shiro and read it aloud, Pidge sitting on the couch armrest while shrugging. "Random stuff."

____

"Try to make Keith turn to the dog side-" "No." Pidge shook her head. "Come on dude dogs aren't as bad as you make them out to be!" "They're demons." "I think you're talking about cats."

____

Lance cleared his throat and smirked at the next two. "Prank Zarkon. Ha! Pidge you can't prank him that's my job!" Pidge gave a sinister grin. "Or can I?"

____

Everyone stared as she grinned sinisterly, Shiro clearing his throat before Hunk read the last one. 

____

"Meet a cute dude and marry him."

____

Pidge was startled out of her thoughts as she heard them speak the last one and desperately grabbed at the paper, Lance's grin growing bigger by the second. 

____

"So you are interested in finding someone to marry!" "GIVE IT BACK DAMN IT!" 

____

He held it over her head and Keith just shook his head. "Isn't it normal though?" 

____

Everyone froze and turned to stare at him, while he shrugged. "I mean she's a girl. Every girl wants that and a guy too even if they deny it."

____

Lance grinned. "Pidge you have a volunteer right here."

____

Pidge and Keith both flushed red and Pidge punched Lance in the stomach, the taller boy falling over and releasing the paper. 

____

Shiro just shook his head as Hunk smiled, deep in thought before Pidge cleared her throat. "So do you want to finish watching the movie?"

____

They all nodded and sat back down, watching the rest of the movie while Keith threw glances at Pidge, who's personality seemed to change as she looked over the list and let out a small sigh. 

____

What was going on?

* * *

Keith worried once again two weeks later when they were going to a meeting to talk about building Voltron. 

____

Everything had been fine until he saw Pidge talking to Shiro and Matt quietly, her brother looking abnormally serious. Pidge said he had come for moral support but something was nagging at him to not believe it. 

____

She spotted him and walked over, plastering a smile on her face. 

____

"Ready?" He shrugged. "I guess. I mean, we're only telling people how to build a giant robot right? No biggie."

____

She snorted at the sarcasm. "No biggie."  
Keith walked over to Hunk and Lance while Pidge sat down and cradled her head. Ugh please not today. Not today. 

____

She was startled by a voice above her. "Are you okay?" Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Oh what?" 

____

Keith gave her an unimpressed look. "I asked if you're okay. We can take you to the medical room if you-" "No!"

____

He looked down at her as she placed her hands in her lap as if she hadn't been cradling her head in pain a few moments ago. She grinned sheepishly and rubbed her hand over the back of her neck. "I mean, don't worry about it. It's probably nothing."

____

Keith's brows furrowed in concern and he spoke up again. "Are you sure?" Pidge looked up in surprise at hearing the concern in his voice, to which Keith looked away, blushing. 

____

"I'm worried."  
Pidge gave him a teasing smile. "You can feel emotions!"  
Keith rolled his eyes. "Apparently."

____

Pidge gave a small laugh as she shook her head. "Thanks but I'm okay, so don't worry. Let's just go in there, talk about Voltron and then get pizza."

____

He gave her a small smile. "Deal."

____

He worried anyways.

* * *

Keith watched Pidge talk excitedly about Voltron and his heart leaped. 

____

Her excitement was endearing and the others could only grin as she spoke so animatedly about the robot, explaining the specific functions and how they could be used for something great. 

____

He gave her a smile of reassurance as she realized that she was going on a long explanation and she smiled thankfully before starting again, more confidence as their spectators could only listen in amazement. 

____

"And you say you're only 19? Only 19 and creating genius projects like this?!"

____

Pidge flushed red and smiled. "I wasn't the only one who contributed, we all had the idea of the specifics of each lion and their ability."  
She looked tired and Keith worried. He worried that she was overworking herself like she usually did every night with her computer. 

____

They eventually started heading out once the meeting had concluded, Pidge walking side by side with Shiro and Matt. 

____

Keith felt a pang of something in his chest as he saw how she gripped onto the railing as if it was dear life, making him worry. 

____

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Pidge stumbled and held onto Matt, who's usual smile was replaced by a small frown.

____

She made a motion that seemed like she was reassuring him she was fine before Keith's feeling of worry was replaced with dread as she stumbled again and made no effort to stop her fall, falling down the stairs. 

____

Lance and Hunk's laughter stopped abruptly as they quickly ran down the stairs, Keith ahead of them. He picked her up and swept her bangs to the side before noticing a huge bruise on the left side of her face. 

____

Shiro and Matt quickly followed and everything was a blur as they called out for help, Pidge unconscious. 

____

"Pidge? Pidge? Pidge!"

* * *

As soon as they were allowed into the room Pidge covered her frown with a smile and waved. "Hey guys."

____

The doctor frowned. "I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes."

____

He walked out and Pidge turned to face them again, a bandage wrapped around her head. "Damm Matt, working so much and putting me in a hospital. It sucks."

____

Keith frowned. "The doctor seems to know you really well. He didn't look surprised when we brought you in."

____

Pidge gulped and looked at Shiro, who sighed and gave her a comforting small smile that did nothing to comfort her. 

____

Lance put a hand to his hip. "Pidge as much as I hate to admit it, but Keith is right. Something smells fishy here, and it's not just mullet's hair."

____

"Hey!"

____

She quickly bowed her head down again and stared at the tile on the floor. "It's nothing."  
"You mean you haven't told them?"

____

She looked up and paled at the sight of the doctor, Hunk asking if she was alright.  
Keith frowned more, his brows creasing in confusion. "Hasn't told us what."

____

"She has Friedreich's ataxia."

____

The words cut through him more harsher than he expected it to. He felt it rip through his entire being, it cut through him like a fucking knife. 

____

The doctor said she was lucky that it wasn't that bad of a case for her as of right now, but however. However however however...

____

There was no stopping the disease. Soon Pidge would cease to be able to walk, be active or even talk. She'd be confined to a wheelchair, wouldn't even be able to attend classes anymore. She'd loose everything.

* * *

As soon as the doctor walked out yet again the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

____

Then came the rage.

____

Keith clenched his teeth as he turned to face Pidge, who was still staring at the tiles on the floor. 

____

"Why didn't you TELL US?" 

____

Pidge flinched and Maty instinctively moved closer to her, placing an arm around her while Shiro sighed. "Keith-"

____

"No! Pidge, answer the question!"  
She only hugged Matt tighter as Matt stared at Keith with a frown. 

____

"Katie."

____

Pidge gasped as Keith spoke her real name, looking at him with glassy eyes while he glared, tears threatening to come out.

____

"Why didn't you tell us."

____

He was mad. He was mad at the world. He was mad at the stupid. fucking. Disease. He was mad at himself for being so dense and not realizing and at her for not telling anyone.  
Pidge hung her head down and her bangs fell into her eyes. "I didn't want any of you to worry.

____

That did it for Lance. "Not worry? NOT WORRY? PIDGE YOU CAN DIE! YOU WANT US NOT TO WORRY?"

____

Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke, Pidge biting her lip. 

____

Keith's anger had started to boil over. "AND WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO, WAIT UNTIL YOU DROPPED DEAD TO TELL US? PIDGE WHAT THE HELL?!"

____

She only looked down, tears rolling down her face as Keith felt hot tears prick at the edge of his eyes. 

____

Hunk slowly spoke up, his voice cracking as to show how close he was to crying. "H-how long have you know?" 

____

Pidge's gaze was glued to her feet, her hands clasped together. "A few years."

____

Keith almost fell and looked at Matt and Shiro, who both wore frowns on their faces. 

____

"And you two knew and didn't say anything?", he hissed through clenched teeth. 

____

Shiro raised his hands. "It wasn't something I had to tell you!" Keith growled, his brows furrowed. "So you kept it to yourself? What kind of friend does that?!"

____

He was angry and Lance just sat down and put a hand to his head, the tears rolling down his face as Hunk soothingly patted his back, tears threatening to roll down his face. 

____

"I don't...I don't understand I thought you could cure it!"  
Pidge sighed and crossed her arms. "Not with me."

____

"A few years."

____

She turned to look at Keith who was leaning against the wall with a steel glare, his bangs falling into his eyes. "A few years you knew and didn't think to tell ANYONE?!"

____

Pidge shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "Before going into my sophomore year in high school, the doctors said there was something wrong with me. They said I shouldn't consider college at the rate the treatment was going by the end of junior year. I wanted to give up but..."

____

She paused to look up at all their pained faces, all of them with tears in their eyes or frowns with worried creases between their eyes. 

____

She turned to look at Keith who looked so hurt, a wounded look all over his features.  
"Keith..."

____

She tentatively reached out for him but couldn't get up from her position in the bed and Matt restraining her. 

____

"Keith? "

____

It all started to sink in. 

____

Pidge was sick.  
Pidge was sick and there was no cure.  
Pidge wouldn't last much longer. 

____

Everything finally sank into his brain and he flung the door open and ran out, ignoring the others as they tried to chase after him.  
It was only that he was outside that he allowed himself to break down and cry, cry because this was unfair. One small ray of happiness and once again the world was going to take it away from him.

____

Life truly wasn't fair.

* * *

Pidge trudged up the stairs towards Keith's apartment, knowing that she had to face him instead of hiding from him. She had finally been given the clear to leave the hospital after four days of waiting for her cut on her head to heal a bit more. She had wasted no time walking towards his apartment. 

____

"Why didn't you tell us?!" The words stung in her heart. She felt guilty, guilty for not telling them but she had only wanted to keep things normal. 

____

She found herself face to face with his apartment door, hesitating to knock. 

____

What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he shuts me out? 

____

Hesitantly she knocked once and almost immediately the door was opened to reveal Keith, who looked like he hadn't slept for days.  
Adding to that surprise was the unexpected hug he gave her as he pulled her in, Pidge not hesitating to embrace him as well. 

____

The two sank to the floor and Pidge held onto Keith so tight, she didn't want to let go.

____

"Keith I'm sorry-" Keith placed a finger on her lip and shook his head, his bangs falling into his face. "Shh. You didn't do anything, and I'm the one who's sorry for yelling at you instead of offering support. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

____

She gave a weak laugh. "We're both idiots apparently."

____

It still amazed her how close they had gotten in the short span of three months. Before he would flinch at any accidental contact but now he was comfortable around her, telling her things that he had kept to himself for so long.  
She was grateful for his friendship or whatever it was, and hearing him offer support made her melt. 

____

Keith gave her a small smile. "We'll continue going to classes like normal alright? And we'll continue our late night talks like usual."  
Pidge breathed a sigh of relief. Like usual. 

____

"Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

Two weeks later, Keith found himself watching over a very intoxicated Pidge at a party. 

____

He honestly didn't know why he had decided to go-oh wait. He remembered now. He had gone because Lance had insisted that him being 'emo and boring' all day wasn't good and that he should 'live a little.'

____

If by 'living a little' meant acting like Pidge when she was drunk he would politely decline.  
He could only watch as she insisted she was fine while giggling and stumbling into people, at one point falling and claiming 'SATAN IS SWALLOWING ME'. He was so not going to forget that.

____

After Pidge had decided to try and plank on the ceiling fan, Keith sighed and pulled her by the arm towards the door.

____

She giggled. "Yo Keith, isn't that a little to straightforward?"  
He turned red at her statement and scowled. 

____

"Pidge I'm taking you home."  
"No I don't wanna."  
"You sound like a kid."  
"I AM A CHILD!"  
"You were just complaining that you were old!"  
"How old am I?"  
"19."  
"HOLY SHIT I AM OLD. AM I GOING TO DIE?"

____

Keith face palmed at the look of confusion she had on her face, and while it was cute he not up for babysitting a drunk Pidge. Things got...weird when she was drunk. 

____

Pidge stumbled and Keith sighed. "Look I'm just gonna carry you to the car."  
"TAKE ME OH MIGHTY EMO ONE!"  
Great. Even when you're drunk you call me emo. 

____

He lifted her up and cradled her, Shiro raising a brow as he looked up from where he was talking to Allura, who was also in a majority of their classes. 

____

Lance frowned before he smirked. "WEAR PROTECTION KEITH!"

____

Keith growled and flushed a deep red, Pidge pouting. "Lance no I'm not stealing your boyfriend."

____

"Pidge, Lance is not my boyfriend."  
"YOU GAY EMO FUCK STOP LYING!"

____

He only shook his head as he walked out towards his car, Pidge trying to braid his hair -and failing miserably- as he thought about he had come to know Pidge.

____

Pidge at first was Katie Holt to him, the class genius. She had perfect grades and the professors loved her, especially Professor Coran. 

____

She had a thing for Shiro, it seemed. As the story went apparently, she had met Hunk and Lance and demanded meeting this 'Shiro' that everyone talked about. 

____

When she did, she developed a crush on him but wouldn't say anything as she subtlety flirted with him. 

____

"Oh Shiro, you're such a good person."  
Lance always flirted with her, probably because she was the only girl in their group of friends but based on the way she had been talking to Allura recently that might change. 

____

Keith had been dubbed 'Conspiracy Pal A' by Pidge herself, growing closer with him than any of the others in the short time that she met him through Shiro. 

____

Keith sighed. I like the girl that likes the guy that is like my brother. What a cliche.  
He winced and when Pidge's head hit the dashboard, the younger girl growling. 

____

"You wanna fight?"  
"Pidge it's not alive."  
"Because I killed it!"

____

He snorted at that before he started driving towards her apartment, the girl staring out the window before giggling. 

____

"What's funny?"

____

"The snow looks like cherry blossoms!"

____

Okay now that was cute for some odd reason. Keith snuck a look at her and saw her flushed cheeks illuminated in the streetlights, the December snow falling outside. Her big grin was adorable, and Keith's cheeks flushed before he turned back to face the road. 

____

"KEITH YOU RAN OVER A LEAF!"  
"So?"  
"IT HAD A LIFE. IT HAD A FAMILY! GODDAMN IT KEITH YOU MURDERER!"

____

He groaned before pulling into a parking space and helping her out, Pidge screaming as she bumped her head on the table in her apartment once they had actually managed to enter it. 

____

"I IMAGINE DEATH SO MUCH IT FEELS MORE LIKE A MEMORY."

____

She threw herself on the couch dramatically before looking at Keith curiously, head tilted.  
No that's not good for my heart. 

____

"Keith I have a confession for you."  
"Oh?"  
"I CALL YOU KEEF BEHIND YOUR BACK?"  
That made him crack a grin. "Do you?"  
"I'M SO SORRY!", she wailed.  
His grin grew. "I don't know if I should accept that apology."  
"PLEASE!"  
He chuckled. "Alright."  
She gave him a wide smile. "Thank you Keef!"

____

As the night progressed, it became clear why Pidge had actually decided to drink a little  
too much. 

____

"Keithhhhhh."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you make sure they play Hamilton at my funeral?"  
That made his eyes widen. "Don't say that.  You're going to be okay."

____

She laughed. "You're so funny! I'm gonna be useless and die! Holy shit who's gonna take care of baby Shiro?!"  
The way she was talking about it made his heart hurt. 

____

"Dude Keith I totally met this like super hot dude AND HE IS SO HOT."

____

He raised a brow. "...Lance?"

____

"NO! HE'S LIKE SO CUTE AND WHEN HE DANCES ITS LIKE AYE PAPI!" She waved her arms around wildly while Keith furrowed his brows. 

____

"Did you just say 'aye papi?'"  
She giggled. "He's so daddy. DADDY MATERIAL!"

____

"Stop you sound like the other snotty girls."  
She shrugged. "I'd still tap that though!"  
Keith shook his head. Where the hell was Matt? "Let's get you to bed."

____

She protested before Keith picked her up and placed her in her bed, Pidge eventually curling up around a pillow. 

____

"Keith?" "You're supposed to be sleeping."  
She snorted. "That's funny. Imma sleep soon, but you gotta promise me something first." "Sure."

____

She looked at him with wide eyes and a serious face, a unlike drunk Pidge look. "Promise me you'll listen to Hamilton so we can dance to it sometime."

____

"I don't dance?"  
"YES YOU DO NOW SHUT UP AND PROMISE ME THAT!"

____

He sighed. "Okay."

____

She grinned. "NOW GET OUT EMO!"

  


"Guys let's go to Hawaii."

____

Lance looked up from his book. "Why...? Not that I'm against it because hey who wouldn't want to go to Hawaii but why now?"

____

Pidge shrugged. "Why not? It's so fucking boring here."

____

Shiro sighed. "Language Pidge."  
"Language my ass, who's in? I'll get Allura to hook us up with tickets."

____

Hunk raised a brow. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

____

"Like this. Hey Allura, wanna hook us up with tickets and go to Hawaii with us?"  
She smiled, clearly amused. "I can try."

____

Keith was mentally screaming. What if she gets sick there? She's never been out of the country for all we know! What if-

____

"Penny for your thoughts Keith?"  
He glanced at her and shook his head. "They cost more than a penny."  
Allura raised a brow. "How much then?"  
"Too much."

____

Pidge cleared her throat. "Ahem. So who wants to go to Hawaii?"

____

She gave a grin and Keith shrugged. "Sure. Just get a check up before you go."

____

Pidge rolled her eyes. "A disease isn't going to stop me from kicking your ass at swimming in Hawaii."  
Lance laughed. "Please, I'll be beating both of you!"

____

They ended up arguing over who was the better swimmer and Pidge mentally congratulated herself for making Keith not worry over her for a while. It was making him more emo than usual.

* * *

Keith had wanted to strangle the doctor when he gave permission for Pidge to go. 

____

Pidge was ecstatic, happy that her disease wasn't going to have her stuck there on campus. Who actually liked staying on campus for spring break? Not her. 

____

The doctor had said that she was permitted to travel, although the others were to look out for her to make sure she wasn't straining herself.  
She promised that she would behave, albeit a bit mockingly. Shiro promised that as the most responsible over all of them he would take care of her and put her in place.

____

Lance had snorted and whispered, "Like give her an ass whipping? Kinky."

____

Pidge had smacked him in the head after he said that, Hunk stifling a laugh while Keith only shook his head and ignored them.

* * *

Keith worried.

____

He worried when Pidge had asked to be carried as they got off the plane. He worried when she didn't want to go swimming anymore halfway through their vacation. He worried when she complained about it being too hot. He worried about her when she tripped and blamed it on the rocks. 

____

Lance eyed Keith while he sat in a chair, sipping on a drink. 

____

"Keith, you worry too much."  
That made the other boy snap his head up, brows still furrowed. "What?"  
"I said you worry too much. And before you can protest I'm gonna tell you something."  
"...fine."

____

Lance grinned. "Good you listen. Anyways, Pidge is sick. We know that. But do you ever consider that you worrying over her freaks her out? Like she appreciates it but she doesn't want you constantly looking over her like she's a kid. Like I know why you're worried, I am too but we can't worry all the time. We need to just enjoy the time that we have with her now."

____

Keith looked down at the pool water and sighed. "I guess you're right. But I can't help it. I'm just...naturally protective and worry a lot."

____

Lance nodded. "Yeah but you gotta give our Pidgeon some space. That's why she decided to take the trip, to avoid all the worry and stress."  
Keith sighed. "I'll work on it."

____

The rest of the vacation was spent in peace with Keith not worrying (much) and a happy Pidge.

* * *

Pidge groaned as she hit her head with a textbook, Keith wincing at the audible smack.  
Shiro raised a brow, smiling sympathetically.  
"Bad day?"

____

She frowned. "Very. Professor Zarkon kept glaring at me and telling me that I was an irresponsible student that should be expelled. So in turn I said 'fuck you and your shoulder pads' and walked out."

____

Lance burst out laughing, tears in his eyes. "He wears shoulder pads?"  
Allura nodded, cracking a grin. "After she walked out he yelled that he didn't have shoulder pads." 

____

Hunk covered his mouth in an attempt to stop laughing, Pidge slowly grinning. "I think he might not like me."  
Keith grinned. "He doesn't like anyone."  
Pidge shrugged. "That's true."

____

Shiro sighed and tried not to smile but a smile cracked through his straight face. "Pidge..."  
"Yes Shiro?" She batted her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. 

____

He sighed again and finally grinned. "Good job."  
Lance gasped. "I KNEW SHIRO DESPISED ZARKON!"

____

Shiro looked at him incredulously, eyes comically wide. "You thought I liked Zarkon? He's a bitch!"

____

Pidge howled with laughter, clutching her sides. "SHIRO CALLED ZARKON A BITCH. THIS DAY WENT FROM ZERO TO A HUNDRED REAL FAST!"

____

Keith grinned more. "Shiro, you're only five why are you speaking such words?"

____

Pidge stopped laughing and looked at Keith, a wide grin on her face. "Holy shit guys Keith cracked a joke."

____

Lance looked at him, eyes wide with brows raised. "He did! And he was right! Shiro, no son of mine is going to be speaking those profanities in my house!"

____

Shiro groaned and Pidge laughed, her laughter so rich and full. It was the best laugh Keith had ever heard. It was cute, just like it's owner.  
Hunk smiled. "It's so nice seeing all of us bond over hating a Zarkon."

____

That made all of them burst into laughter, including Keith who honestly was happy that Pidge was happy. However, that didn't stop the pang of jealousy when Shiro grabbed Pidge and ruffled her hair, teasing her for being such a bad student even though he didn't mean it.

____

Lance walked over to the cabinet and raised a brow. "Pidge you still have your Bucket List?"  
She sheepishly grinned and rubbed her neck. "I uh forgot to throw it out."

____

Hunk eyed her incredulously. "You were going to throw away a Bucket List? Pidge, one does not simply throw away a Bucket List."

____

Lance grinned. "That reference yeah boy!"  
Pidge rolled her eyes but continued to smile, walking towards them with Keith not far behind. 

____

"I don't know what to do with it."  
Keith smiled. "The pretty obvious thing to do would be to complete it, am I right?"  
She raised a brow. "But it's just one dumb little list."

____

Lance rapidly shook his head. "No no, it's a list of what you want to do. I say we do it!"  
Pidge sighed. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

____

Lance grinned. "Nope!"  
She sighed, trying to act annoyed to mask her smile. "Fine. But where would we start?"

____

Shiro peered over them at the sheet and  
pointed at one. "That one."  
Allura grinned. "Oh yes."  
Pidge cackled. "Oh fuck yeah."

____

Keith sighed, struggling to hide the grin that was growing on his features. "Are you sure?"  
Pidge grinned. "Would you really pass up a chance to prank Zarkon?"  
He finally grinned, shaking his head. "We have to plan it carefully though."

____

She screeched and cheered, all of them laughing at how happy she was to prank Zarkon. 

____

In the end, they had pranked Zarkon -they were pretty sure that the dude would never be able to sleep easily without imagining green goo all over himself-, Pidge had beaten Lance in a rap battle- no Lance zucchini doesn't rhyme with pickle just because they're both vegetables-, and had done other things. 

____

She had managed to get Keith to appreciate dogs in three weeks, Keith now not wincing every time her and Matt's dog called Rover would lick him. 

____

She ate the spiciest thing that she could find and ended up with a numb mouth, quickly gulping down the water that Hunk had offered her while he looked concerned. 

____

In the span of a month and a half Pidge had managed to do everything on her bucket list. The only thing that wasn't crossed out was 'Meet a cute dude and marry him.'

* * *

"I'm officially gonna stop taking classes next year."

____

That made Keith's neck snap up, his bangs falling in his face. "What?"

____

She shrugged and looked to the side. "I'm not gonna stay for classes if I'm going to be in and out of the hospital most of the time."

____

Shiro smiled sympathetically. "We could bring you the lessons when you're not there."

____

Pidge shrugged. "That could work too. But I don't know. I just don't want to burden anyone."

____

Hunk shook his head. "You're not a burden. We'll be glad to help you."

____

Pidge gave a ghost of a smile. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer. But if I ever do drop out I can and will continue working on my robotics projects. No one can stop me."

____

Keith sighed. "Pidge what's up, you're tense. Why do you really want to drop out?"

____

She looked down and sighed. "The doctors are telling me to not consider college next year. They say I might not make it past the summer into September. I wanna continue though."

____

She looked up at their worried faces and gave a grin. "But don't worry because I'm not letting that happen. You'll still see my face everyday in class, annoying the hell out of Zarkon too."  
She winked at Shiro who gave a small chuckle, Keith gave a small smile, accompanied by the other three by his side who were chuckling. 

____

"Don't worry!

____

For once, Keith listened. _Liar._

* * *

"You look horrible."

____

Keith wiped the sweat off his forehead and turned to face Pidge. "Huh?"

____

The smaller girl shrugged. "You look like Shiro, man. You're sweating as much as my dog slobbers during a car ride."

____

Keith rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny."  
She grinned. "So whatcha you working on?"  
Keith stood up and stretched, placing a hand on his hip. "My bike."

____

Pidge walked over and crossed her arms. "It looks nice. And it's going to be red I presume?"

____

He nodded before turning to face her. "You're supposed to be with Matt, why are you here?"  
She snorted. "Please. Don't act like you don't want me here."

____

He gave a light laugh. "I guess you're right."  
Pidge looked longingly at the tool box that Keith had and he noticed. "Matt not letting you do anymore robotics?"

____

She shook her head. "No, he just banned me for the week because of a prank I played on him. Honestly it wasn't even that bad! It's not like he broke his spine, he just got a small sprain!"

____

Keith raised a brow. "I would ask what you did but I'm afraid to know now so I'm going to leave it there."

____

Pidge sighed, leaning against the cooler. "Summer break can't come any faster.

____

Keith raised a brow. "You going somewhere?"  
Pidge shook her head. "I'm staying home. Mom already reprimanded me for going to Hawaii without her knowing."

____

Keith's eyes widened. "You never told her?"  
Pidge shrugged. "Hey it's not my fault that I was bored and wanted out."

____

He shook his head, Pidge smiling. "So what is the great emo doing for the summer?"  
He shrugged. "Probably hanging out with Shiro at his place."

____

Pidge instantly brightened, eyes gleaming. "Me and Shiro are neighbors, that means you and me can sneak out to talk about stuff like we usually do!"

____

Keith raised his brows. "You're neighbors?"  
"Yeah, Lance lives like ten blocks away and Hunk apparently lives close to him. We're all connected somehow."

____

Keith shrugged. "Cool I guess. So what are you really doing here?"

____

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Rude. But anyways, I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with us before we head over to the Lance's apartment."

____

"Oh right he invited us over. I forgot. Yeah sure I'll go with you to eat."  
She grinned. "Good."

____

The two walked over to the restaurant where they would all meet up to eat and Pidge cleared her throat. "Sooo. You and Allura?"

____

Keith raised a brow. "What about us?"  
"You two have a thing for each other?" She looked straight ahead and not at him, Keith furrowing his brows. 

____

"Not that I'm aware of no."  
She snorted. "You answered like I was asking if we had an essay due tomorrow."

____

He shrugged. "You asked a stupid question so I responded with a stupid answer".  
She laughed. "Moron."  
He grinned. "Short stack."  
"Rude."

____

They both laughed, and Keith felt everything change when she laughed. She made him feel so good, like there was something good in life. 

____

Those moments that they had alone were precious to him, because he got to know her so well. 

____

He wished they would never ended.

* * *

July came, the laughing kids in the pool and the clamor for ice cream. The scorching sun was also present. 

____

Pidge sat on a chair, a hat covering her face.  
"It's so hot."  
"Thanks Pidge I know I'm hot."  
She gave Lance an unimpressed look, while the boy just grinned cheekily.  
"That's a lie."  
"I'm wounded!"

____

They had all gathered at Shiro and Keith's house, Keith currently trying to find more ice. 

____

"Keith why are you looking for ice?"  
He turned to look at Shiro and his eyes widened. "Uh. No reason."

____

The older boy sighed. "If you're going to prank Lance I suggest not making it so obvious."  
Keith pouted. "Fine. Where's Pidge?"  
"Outside in the pool I think. Why?"

____

"LANCE THROW WATER AT ME AGAIN AND IM RIPPING YOUR BALLS OFF."  
Shiro winced. "Language Pidge!"  
"BUT SHIRO!"

____

Keith snorted. "Totally in the pool. Because she loves water."

____

Shiro gave him an unimpressed look. "Alright then mister, 'I know Pidge better than anyone,' what's the food that she can't stand?"

____

Keith smirked. "Peanuts. They're so dry. But she loves peanut butter, and peanut butter cookies."

____

"I like peanut butter, and I like peanut butter cookies. But I hate peanuts. They're so dry!" 

____

Keith smiled at the memory, laughing at how awkward she seemed to be when they had been left alone to talk for a while before they had something to bond over. 

____

Shiro noticed and grinned. "Who has you grinning like that? Is it...it can't be..."  
Keith was snapped out of his thoughts as he gazed at Shiro, smile faltering. "What?"

____

"It couldn't be...the fair miss Katie Holt, aka Pidge?" He pretended to be shocked as he placed a hand over his heart, which made him look ridiculous.

____

Keith flushed red and looked to the side. "No. It's no one."

____

Shiro once again gave him an unimpressed look. "Stop lying, you're bad at it. And besides, you wouldn't be the only one. Heck, I've even heard some girls pining for her."

____

Keith shook his head. "I can see why. She's an amazing person

____

Shiro grinned and Keith's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Ke-ithhh," Shiro said in a sing song voice. "You don't happen to have a crush on Pidge do you?"

____

Keith flushed red again. "I hate you."  
Shiro laughed. "It's fine. I won't tell anyone."  
Keith scowled, face still red. "I still hate you."

____

"LANCE MCCLAIN! GET BACK HERE BECAUSE YOU BET YOUR STUPID ASS THAT I WILL BEAT YOU IN A RACE."

____

Keith and Shiro looked at each other with confused faces before scrambling outside just in time to see Pidge put on her shoes and Lance do the same. 

____

Keith frowned. "It's too hot for her to be running."  
Shiro nodded. "Agreed. Pidge, come sit back down!"  
"OR WHAT, YOU'LL SPANK HER?"  
"COME HERE YOU KINKY ASS PIECE OF SHIT."

____

Before she could do any damage, Hunk managed to grab her and hold her back, Pidge hissing like a cat at Lance. "You are so annoying!"

____

"The feeling is mutual, now are we going to race? Or are you too..."  
"Don't say it."  
"Too...."  
"Don't fucking say it."  
"...chicken?"  
She growled and got up, ignoring the throbbing in her head as she walked towards him. 

____

"McClain I'm so kicking your ass now."  
The two took off running, and Keith found himself running after her with Shiro and Hunk following him.  
"Pidge stop running!"

____

The two ran faster, all the way down the street and back. 

____

When they got back, Pidge was panting hard and sweating so much that it looked like she had been drenched in water.  
"I win."

____

With that she limped towards Keith, grinning despite the pain coming from her aching joints.  
Keith frowned. "Pidge you need to sit. You look terrible." 

____

She collapsed and fell into his arms, Keith concerned while Shiro ran his hand through his hair.  
"Get her in the car!"

____

Keith nodded and picked her up, Pidge limp in his arms. He scowled at Lance when he passed the taller boy, Lance giving him a worried look before following him into the car. 

____

Pidge's eyes fluttered open, staring at Keith. "I feel like shit."  
He gave her a small smile, Hunk giving both of them worried looks.  
"Yeah?" "Yeah."

____

He sighed. "You'll be okay."

____

With that she gave him a small smile and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Pidge wasn't allowed to go back home for a while. 

____

That reality had hit Keith like a ton of bricks as the doctor explained that her condition had worsened and running had take a toll on her.  
Her blood pressure had been monitored closely as it got back to normal, Pidge protesting that she was fine and that she wanted to get out of the hospital. 

____

They all expected her to become depressed, to stop doing everything that made her her. But that smirk that Keith had come to love and the way her eyes shined when she explained something never failed to be there. They expected her to do anything a normal person would usually do after hearing the news that they could potentially die. 

____

But Keith remembered that she didn't like doing what a normal person would do. She wasn't normal. She was something else, and she had captured his heart. 

____

When Lance walked in a few days later he brought her chocolates, surprised to see her up and talking with Keith and Shiro. 

____

"Look at you, still happy and bright! God you're like the sun itself?"  
"Meaning I could burn you with my rays?"

____

Keith snorted and Shiro grinned, Lance pretending to be wounded. "Hunk look!" "I'm looking." "She's so mean!"

____

They all laughed and sat down to talk about random stuff, Keith noticing how Pidge's gaze always seemed to go to Shiro. 

____

Right. She likes him and not me.  
"You're still fighting?"

____

Pidge snorted. "Damn right I am. You're not getting rid of me that easily, I'll live long you'll see and I'll beat your ass again racing you in our lions any day!"

____

Lance grinned. "I doubt it."  
"I'll even get you a date with-"  
"DON'T YOU DARE."

____

She cackled and laid back down, grinning. "I'm going to make it happen, Lance."  
"In your dreams!"

____

And they all laughed despite not knowing what it was, and Keith felt glad that they were sharing these rare times together rather than being worried. God, how he wished they would never end.

* * *

Keith knew Pidge. 

____

He knew her passions and her flaws. He knew her weaknesses and strong points. He knew her to the point that she would ask if he was a stalker. 

____

So he knew when she was tired. He knew when she was close to giving out. He knew that despite being strong and grinning she was exhausted and concerned about herself. He'd walked in on her talking to Matt about wanting to go to the beach one more time before sobbing about how she was so limited to stay in a bed. 

____

It had taken that to get him to run out and tell the others. Two days later they had gone to the beach and Pidge had never looked so carefree in her life, without a damn worry in the world.  
Keith knew she knew too much about the inevitable, and he knew that when she was gone he'd have to move on and accept it. But damn was it going to hurt like hell.

* * *

When Keith had arrived at the Holt residence he nearly had a heart attack when Pidge wasn't anywhere in sight. 

____

He scoured the house, looking for any sign of her and realized that she wasn't home. Panic set in as he thought of all the possible places she could be, and only one thing clicked. 

____

Voltron. 

____

He got up and ran downstairs into the basement. When he finally reached it, he heard the familiar rants from the younger girl and he let out a breath that he had not realized that he was holding in. 

____

Rushing inside he saw Pidge talking to her lion, -well, the model- and his heart clenched.  
She was sprawled next to the model, doing something to her lion. Her forehead was slicked with sweat, and her limbs looked as if they were taking a great effort to move.  
Getting up to reach for a tool her legs finally gave out and she sat there, numb before screaming. 

____

"Get up! You're my legs, listen to me! Listen to me!"  
She broke down sobbing and Keith almost broke, never had he ever seen her so vulnerable. 

____

She sobbed and tried to wipe her tears when she finally saw Keith and she immediately sat up straight, attempting to put a brave face on.  
"Pidge..."

____

That's all it took for her to fall into hysterics again, Keith rushing towards her and hugging her, Pidge returning the embrace 

____

"Isn't it funny how I love mechanics so much?"  
"Pidge..."

____

"They're dangerous at times, one thing can go wrong. And isn't it funny how much I love it and how I've been restrained from doing everything I love?"  
She let the tears fall, not even ashamed to let Keith see anymore. 

____

"I hate this so much! I hate feeling useless, I hate being stuck in a wheelchair practically all the time now, I hate being the center of pITy looks, I hate not being able to do what I want to anymore! I hate it so much!"  
She clung onto Keith like he was a lifeline, her grip on his jacket tightening.

____

"I'm so sorry that everything is about me. Look at you, you're going to get gray hairs for worrying over me!" She weakly laughed, tears still running down her face before frowning. 

____

She peered up at him, still sobbing. "I should be the one asking about you because you rarely take care of yourself. How are you? Have you eaten? Are you getting enough sleep? How's your day going? There are other things I don't know about you that I'd love to know. What are your passions? What are your deepest fears? Do you cook? Do you like anime? So many things I don't know...I envy Shiro for having all the answers."

____

Her sobs had lessened into small whimpers as she trembled against him, her small frame making her look so vulnerable in his arms.  
"I want to know everything. But I know...I know that I can't know everything...I know I won't be able to..."

____

She clutched Keith tightly, eventually falling asleep curled up in his arms as Keith held her close to him, never letting go.

* * *

She wasn't going to be able to make it to the final Voltron interview. 

____

That was clear as soon as Matt checked on her in the morning and found her burning with a fever, immediately rushing her to the hospital with her parents. 

____

Shiro had received a phone call and headed to the hospital with Keith, the younger boy worried.

____

As soon as they reached the hospital Keith sprinted into Pidge's room, already knowing the way by heart.  
He entered and sure enough Pidge was laying in the bed, face pale as she was surrounded by Lance and Hunk. 

____

Lance looked up as they entered, relief flooding his face. "You actually showed up."

____

Keith ignored his comment and walked over to Pidge, hand immediately going to her head. He frowned. "You're hot."  
She smiled weakly. "Thanks I know."

____

He gave a weak laugh before sitting down next to her until it was time to head to the final interview. 

____

Keith hesitated to go out, glancing at Pidge. "I don't think it's right-"

____

She cut him off. "Nope, not doing that. You're going to the final interview, you and the others need to explain Voltron one last time before it's unveiled in a few weeks."

____

Keith sighed. "But I'm supposed to stay here and watch over you!"

____

Pidge shook her head. "You've done enough worrying, now go out there and make me proud, Emo."

____

He smiled a little at the familiar nickname before ruffling her hair and heading out. "We'll be back soon."  
She gave a faint smile. "Good."

* * *

"I'm getting better Allura I swear!"  
Pidge rolled her eyes in mock submission and put a hand to her hip, one holding her head up on the small table.

____

Keith looked up from his seat and saw Shiro next to Pidge, who was currently talking to Allura. The girl had been in England for the past month and had called to check up on Pidge. 

____

Allura shook her head, clearly amused but eyes laced with concern as she looked at Shiro for a brief moment. 

____

"You better be getting better and listening to the doctors! You need to be in tip top shape when Voltron is unveiled in a couple of weeks!"

____

She rolled her eyes and looked to the side. "If I even live that long," she muttered under her breath but still audible enough for Keith to hear. 

____

His heart clenched and he looked back at the papers that had been signed by all of them for Voltron.  
Voltron. An original idea by Pidge. Pidge. Pidge. Keith would never fail to be shocked by her. 

____

Pidge looked up at the screen and grinned. "Maybe you should come back to the states. Me and Shiro miss you!"  
She made kissy noises and Shiro went bright red, making noises of protestation. 

____

Allura rolled her eyes. "I'll be there in a week, you'll be fine until then." She looked to the side and smiled, clearly amused. "I've got to go, Coran is yelling about a killer machine or something. Bye!"

____

When the call ended Pidge turned to smirk and Shiro, Lance doing the same.  
"W-what?"

____

Lance grinned. "Project Shallura is a go in a week. Why don't you just ask her out already?"

____

Pidge nodded. "Yeah why not? She's pretty. Very pretty, and she's nice. She'd be like our space mom since you're our space dad!"

____

Shiro raised a brow. "Space dad? Since when?"  
"Well because you take astronomy classes."

____

He sighed and gave a small smile. "Maybe. In the future."  
Pidge grinned. "Shiro's finally growing up and getting a girlfriend aw!"

____

They laughed and everything felt so right, like Pidge wasn't sitting in a hospital bed with little leg mobility. Like she was fine without a damn care in the world. And for one moment, Keith had hope. He had hope.

* * *

"There's a surgery the doctors want to try. There's a chance that I might live longer..."  
Those words were enough to snap Keith out of his thoughts as he gazed up at her, Pidge looking upwards towards the sky 

____

"What?"

____

She smiled. "Yeah. Crazy right? I've been operated so much on but now they've supposedly found a surgery that could help me live longer."

____

Keith felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the younger girl who seemed to finally have hope.  
"You're doing it?"

____

She nodded. "Saturday. There's a high chance I might not make it though..." She trailed off and played with a strand of her hair, looking at the sky again. 

____

"But there's a chance you will make it right?"  
She nodded. "It's a 30% chance of survival though."  
Keith frowned. "Pidge..."

____

She sighed. "I know. But I had to do it. Keith I don't want to be stuck in a wheelchair when I could be out there building stuff! I want to be able to walk again, to run again and to be me again. And I want my parents to smile again, to not look so worried when they see me. I want to be part of all your lives and not be dead and buried ten feet underground. I want to live. Because this? This isn't living."

____

She looked at him expectantly and Keith sighed. "You've already made up your mind and I can't stop you. So I'm going to say, go ahead."

____

She grinned. "When our lions are finally built I'm so kicking your ass in a race."  
Keith gave a small grin. "Yeah? I think we'd have to see about that."

____

They laughed and it was then that Keith realized how much she had changed him from being so secretive to more openly caring. 

____

Especially for her. It amazed him how one girl changed his world. Maybe, just maybe, he could ask her out if she survived the surgery. Just maybe.

* * *

The day of the surgery came and Pidge was wheeled out into the operating room, leaving the others for what could be the very last time. 

____

_"I just want to say that whatever happens in there happens. If I die, I don't want you to mope. And if I live? We're testing those lions out in races and I'm kicking your asses. Don't worry. And if I don't make it out...thank you. Thank you for being with me for a year and a half. It's been the best. Thank you..." ___

______ _ _

Keith paced in the waiting room, anxious to hear any update of Pidge. Lance watches him pace and while he didn't say it out loud, Keith was freaking them out. His pacing and furrowed eyes made him look like he was going to murder someone. 

______ _ _

Allura coughed and tapped Shiro who winced and got up, walking towards Keith. "Maybe you want to sit?"

______ _ _

"No. I'm good."

______ _ _

Lance groaned. "You're going to make a hole in the floor from pacing so much! You're making me more nervous than I already am and it's only been two hours."

______ _ _

Hunk looked at them from his papers that he had been working on and sighed. "Lance is right. You're making us more anxious than we are. I'm sure everything is going fine, just sit and do some work or something."

______ _ _

Keith scowled. "I said, I'm fine."  
Shiro sighed. "Keith, please calm down. I know you're worried about Pidge, we all are. But maybe try not to make a hole in the floor?"

______ _ _

Keith grunted and reluctantly sat down in a chair, and he fell asleep a while after that. How, he didn't know but he managed. And he wished he didn't. 

______ _ _

There he was, alone. Alone with only the breeze of the wind to accompany him on this lonely day. It was a sunny day with a crystal clear sky. 

______ _ _

Keith looked up and saw Pidge, but she was different.  
She had a suit on, green in color like her lion. Her hair that was normally kept in a ponytail was loose and flowing all around her, her bangs cupping her face. 

______ _ _

She laughed as she looked at the sky, a lion appearing. Green. Another one appeared. Red. The arms of Voltron. 

______ _ _

Pidge looked at him and waved him over, taking his hands in hers. 

______ _ _

"I will beat you in a race, Emo."

______ _ _

With that she ran into her lion and Keith did the same, Pidge taking off and laughing as Keith caught up. 

______ _ _

They flew, they flew they flew like there was no care in the world. Pidge and Keith flew in circles around each other, playfully hitting the other with their respective lions. 

______ _ _

Pidge grinned as he sped ahead, Keith laughing as he chased after her. Two could play at that game. 

______ _ _

He chased and caught up, passing her which earned a screech from the younger girl. 

______ _ _

They flew for what seemed like hours, eventually getting out and laying in the grass, the scenery changing.  
It became more like the evening colors, Pidge's clothes changing in hues. 

______ _ _

"Lets dance."

______ _ _

She pulled him up and they waltzed as if there was music, Pidge staring at him with a smile and almost dead looking eyes. They looked straight into his soul and Keith somehow knew this was related to how she was faring in real life. 

______ _ _

"Whatever's wrong fight it. Please. Come back to us. We need you. I need you. Katie, please..."

______ _ _

He could feel the tears gather at the edges of his eyes, Pidge giving him a small smile.  
The scenery changed yet again, Pidge looking paler as the minutes passes. Minutes? Seconds? Who knew.

______ _ _

She smiled at him as she let go, Keith never letting her out of his sight.  
Pidge smiled again, parting her lips. "Thank you."

______ _ _

And with that, she was gone in a flurry of  what looked like flower petals, Keith watching with horror. He screamed. 

______ _ _

Shiro shoved Keith awake, concern in his eyes. Keith bolted awake and panted heavily, tears in his eyes. 

______ _ _

"Keith? Are you alright?"  
"No...Pidge...."

______ _ _

He took his jacket with him and ran out of the hospital waiting room, the others trying to follow him. He vaguely remembered hearing Lance call his name as he ran into the parking lot onto his bike and got out of there the fastest he could.  

______ _ _

He felt hot tears threatening to spill, but they wouldn't come out. He wiped at his eyes as he made his way to Pidge's house, ignoring the incoming calls that were coming from everyone, including Pidge's parents. 

______ _ _

He grabbed the spare key that Pidge had given him and he entered the house, the house dark. It freaked him out how Pidge and Matt brought so much life to the house. 

______ _ _

Pidge. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he raced upstairs into Pidge's room, everything left in its place just like she had left it. Nothing had been moved. 

______ _ _

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at himself in her mirror. God, he sure looked like a mess with his hair all over the place and red eyes. 

______ _ _

He slowly got up and walked around her room, looking at Rover who was curled up on her bed.  
He peeked his head up and tilted it to the side as if asking, 'where is she?' It made Keith turn around and pick up pictures.

______ _ _

One had an eight year old Pidge looking into the camera with a huge frown on her face as Matt made one of the most stupidest faces he could ever make. The second one was a family picture of her graduation from high school. She was smiling, but she looked tired. 

______ _ _

The third one was one that he hadn't ever seen before. It was one with their group of friends, Pidge pouting and trying not to laugh as Shiro struck a ridiculous pose. Keith was next to her with a small smile on his face, looking at Pidge while Lance and Hunk made a heart about them with their arms. Crap he had forgotten about that detail.  
He smiled fondly at the memory. It was taken right after they had won the competition. 

______ _ _

As he turned the frame over, however, a piece of paper caught his eye.  
It was a piece of paper with her handwriting on it. To Keith. 

______ _ _

He hesitantly picked it up and opened it. It was a letter. 

______ _ _

_Dear Keith,_

_______ _ _ _

_Congratulations, you found the letter. Either I died or you just rampaged through my stuff and found the letter before time. Why are you like this? Anyways, I want to say a few words.  
You're the worst. Indecisive. Gullible. Twat._

_______ _ _ _

_When I first saw  you, you were sitting in a corner at the library. You looked so emo that looking back it's hilarious to think that you're emo especially since now you've shown that you're capable of feeling human emotions.  
You looked so emo, so reclusive yet when you raised your hand in Professor Coran's class and argued with him over conspiracy theories I knew at that moment that I had to be your friend. Somehow._

_______ _ _ _

_I knew you didn't talk to a lot of people. You have off that lone wolf vibe, you know what I mean? So I had no idea what to do to actually talk to you since I was equally anti social back then._

_______ _ _ _

_That's before I met Hunk and Lance. As much as Lance is a pain in my ass, he's actually a good friend that only has the best intentions for someone. He helped me become more outspoken._

_But you still didn't notice me. Who would? I'm not exactly attractive. I changed tactics again. I spread the rumor that I liked Shiro. It was a lie._

______ _ _

Keith's eyes widened comically as he screamed. "WHAT?!"

 _Surprise I guess? You should've seen it coming though, since you're supposedly smart enough to know about how others are feeling._

_Coran helped though, a lot. When he paired us up for the project I was ecstatic. I was finally actually going to talk to you and not just stare at the back of your head in every class._  
_It felt weird, it made me feel weird when I flailed how giddy you made me feel by just looking at me. Sometimes it was just the disease talking though. Which brings me to my next point._

_______ _ _ _

__

__

_______ _ _ _

_I saw hues of red, hues of you. You became everything I wanted. I wanted to be around you._

__

__

_______ _ _ _

_Of course Shiro knew my crush was a lie. He read through it like an open book. He gave me topic starters to help out our awkwardness and in the end we became best friends. The arms of Voltron._

_______ _ _ _

_Things changed. I actually liked the outdoors after you remarked at its beauty. I liked the silence that would overcome us as we worked on our own projects. I liked it all. I liked you._

_But most of all, thank you. Thank you, and and thank you to everyone. You guys made me feel accepted and loved. I will forever thank you for that. Don't forget me, okay? I'll come back and haunt all of your sorry asses. Thank you. Sincerely, Pidge, aka Katie Holt._

__

______ _ _

__

Keith felt a tear drop and another as he read her words over and over again. I love you. I love you. It hurt him. She had felt the same way about him as he did for her. It hurt to know how much the world hated him. 

__

______ _ _

__

He finally cleared his tears and saw Matt in the doorframe, the older boy with a concerned look on his face. 

__

______ _ _

__

"Knew I'd find you here."

__

______ _ _

__

Keith looked up, clearing his eyes. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be at the hospital. With you parents. You can just leave them at a time like this-"

__

______ _ _

__

"Dude we've been calling you for the past five hours. You've been gone that long. Ugh I'm going on a tangent, look the point is that we got an update on Katie."

* * *

The press cheered as they took pictures of the Paladins of Voltron, Lance striking a ridiculous pose and Hunk smiling like the sweet innocent being he was. Shiro smiled politely and Keith just gave a smile to please the cameras. 

__

______ _ _

__

He looked up at his lion and smiled for real this time. Red. He was the red paladin, the right arm of Voltron.

__

______ _ _

__

He heard a snort from beside him and he looked down, his smile growing in size.

__

______ _ _

__

"Keep looking up at her and I'll start calling you a kinky ass bitch for wanting to fuck a robot lion."

__

______ _ _

__

He laughed and the girl grinned, leaning on him as if he were a supper column. 

__

______ _ _

__

Keith couldn't have been happier. 

__

______ _ _

__

Pidge had overcome all odds and had managed to survive the surgery, taking about three weeks to fully recover. The surgery was deemed a success and Pidge had been deemed safe to return to school. 

__

______ _ _

__

She was ecstatic because for the first time in a while she could walk. She could run. She could do everything again. Keith had helped her through the way, as well as the others.

__

______ _ _

__

When Keith finally confessed about finding the letter they had somehow ended up making out on the living room couch in her apartment to which Matt had said 'looked like two dogs slobbering'.

__

______ _ _

__

That had been all in the span of three months.  
Voltron's unveiling had been delayed so that Pidge could attend, the youngest paladin finally fully healed.

__

______ _ _

__

That resulted in them being here today, Pidge nudging him with an elbow in between his ribs. "I still have to beat your ass in flying."  
He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Can you?"  
She grinned. "You bet your pretty ass I will."

__

______ _ _

__

And with that they took off running into their lions, taking off with the others wondering what exactly the hell they were doing leaving mid photo session and interview. 

__

______ _ _

__

Pidge and Keith could care less as they flew carelessly through the air, laughing joyfully as they did tricks. 

__

______ _ _

__

Keith smiled to himself as he heard her laugh.

__

______ _ _

__

_Life is shit. It throws so much at you that you want to give up. But you have to keep going and find courage to overcome the obstacle. Have courage._

* * *

At age 25 Pidge finally completed her Bucket List: Meet a cute dude and marry him. Check. 

__

______ _ _

__

Looking at Keith sleeping peacefully next to her one morning she realized how much in love she was with Keith Kogane and how damn happy she was that she had had that surgery. Life was good to her and sure it had sucked for a while, but in the end it was worth it. She wouldn't have it any other way.

__

______ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhhh! Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this and I hope I didn't make you cry too much. Thanks for reading, Mari out.(:


End file.
